Catch me if you can! NOT!
by Silvertongue42
Summary: The boys of Gakuen alice are bored what to do? But a new dare from Koko might push the boundary's of wacked-out weird, even for Gakuen Alice. But when they get Youichi in on the dare, things hit a whole new level, what are our poor GA girl supposed to do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

This is for my partner in crime (Pranks) even if she's moved far away.

Please wish good luck to Beya! -Mayo

Koko looked around at all his friends, "You know what? It's been really boring around here lately." He said. All of his friends looked up and stared at him. "So what do you propose that we do?" Asked Ruka. Koko stopped to think for a moment, what should they do? Kitsune looked up and grinned " How about a bet? Whoever loses has to ask out Jin-Jin. Nah, too boring actually…. What if they have to confess their love to the girl by singing a sonnet about they're beauty, over the announcements for the entire school?" Yuu shot up. "That's completely against school policy though! If we do that we could get into trouble!" he squeaked out slowly. All the boys turned and gave him a look, Natsume turned to Koko (best at making up hard dares) "That could work out very well for you Baka's who where flirting with Mikan, I'm in." Ruka shot a look at Natsume than nodded his agreement. Koko and Kitsune turned to Yuu. "Come on Prez, how else will you keep us under control?" Yuu sighed excepting the truth "fine, I'm in."

Expectingly everyone turned to Koko, no pressure being a genius for doing stupid things, as Sumire would put it. Suddenly brilliance struck. "Okay what we'll do is ask Youichi to photograph us all as proof!" Natsume raised an eyebrow "so what do we do?" I grinned evilly "simple, we each get a girl, the last one to be _voluntarily _kissed by the girl they are assigned to loses, we won't know how anyone else is doing, Youichi will take the pictures and write the exact time and date on them. When everyone is done he will call us all together show us the pictures as proof and we can see who wins. I know for a fact that Youichi got a picture tracker from Hotaru for his birthday! Good isn't it, all we need to do is decide which girls!" The other boys looked at him, then Ruka spoke up first "C-ca-can I have Hotaru since I like her anyways?" Koko nodded. " Hey! Lets wright this all up on a board so that we remember who gets who! We should also set a time limit of 2 weeks from today! And falling and Accidental kissing doesn't count!" In the end the board looked like this

Tobita Yuu- Anna

Kokoro Yome- ?

Ruka Nogi- Hotaru

Natsume Hyuuga- Mikan

Kitsune- Nonoko

"um… Koko you need to choose someone, you know" Yuu said tentatively.

Kitsune looked up "write down Sumire, Koko, you've been in love with her longer than you and I have been friends!" Koko nodded and walked up to the board, he slowly erased the question marks and rewrote

Kokoro Yome- Sumire

He turned to his friends, "Youichi said he would do it! I talked to him on the phone!" shouted Kitsune. Koko took a deep breath, should he just start writing the ballad? No, he had a chance, as good as any, albeit a very small one. Kokoro Yome slowly looked up. "Then let the Games begin!"


	2. Stalking or learning?

Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who commented, added me to author alerts, or story alerts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Day 1

Kokoro rubbed his eyes tiredly, I wanna go to bed he thought plaintively. There is no WAY Sumire would want to kiss me…. Though it did sound a whole LOT better than having to sing his love for her to the entire school. It was time to start planning.

Thirty-six minutes later Koko still couldn't think of anything. What if I watch a couple of the others and see what they do? Slowly Koko grinned. Why not watching you friends get embarrassed to death as well as getting tips was educational. In a fun way. "Hmmnnn… who will blush first?" he wondered. Ruka, totally! Maybe even the ice queen! THIS is going to be a great day! Time to go and stalk down Ruka! He should have back up though, none of the boys from the bet…. He should probably hunt down Sumire; best friends did that kind of stuff, even if one of you wants to be more than friends. Right?

"So, you gonna tell me why I'm here with you instead of going shopping with my friends today? Cause we're totally gonna hunt down Natsume and get his picture!" grumbled Sumire. "But no, I'm spending a perfectly good Saturday inside with one of my best friends who won't tell me what I'm doing!" she turned to him expectantly. 

_Well? _ She thought expectantly. Koko took a deep breath " I need you to teach me how to stalk Ruka creepily." She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. He needed to think fast, " I have a bet with the guys that they won't catch me following a couple of them." He was lying through his teeth, _why won't you tell me the truth? I'll let you get away with this for now, but I will want the truth. Soon. _Crud, why can't he get away from anything when she's around, she's so perceptive. It's time to change the topic, quickly. "SO, how do we stalk Ruka around and totally freak him out?" Sumire rolled her eyes, but when Koko read her thoughts to get an idea on how, she was hurt. _Does he really consider me that creepy? I haven't actually been following them around lately. That much anyways… if Koko leave's me to right now I'm probably not going to be able to handle it, am I really that creepy, that I push people I care for out of the way?_

Koko looked up at her. She usually beat him up if he read her mind, but if she was hurting then, should he ask her about it? Okay here I go. "Permy what's going on that leave's you hurting that much?" Surprised, she looked up at him, eyes filling with tears. "D-don't ever leave me, okay? Don't let me suddenly hear you abusing me behind my back like Wakako, kay?" Before Koko could say a word she got up and ran, letting go of control of the alice she tried so hard to hide, even from herself, go completely. And in the wind of her wake he sensed a thought _I need to be alone to think right now, don't follow me. I just need some time dolt head._ Koko sat back relieved and somewhat hurt." Does she not need me anymore after all?" He wondered quietly.

Koko shook his head and plastered on his smile, time to go find Ruka!

As Koko sat behind a desk at the library, he peeked over the alcove he was sitting on and looked at the title of the book Ruka and Yuu were sharing. _**How to get the girl you like.**_ So these two where going by way of books advise, interesting. Koko

Watched as Yuu got up and put the book away, he and Ruka were discussing something, Koko sat still and tried not to sidle into their thoughts, NOT. He was going in, even though he knew he shouldn't. _ Well that was useless, just blabbity gabber_ thought Yuu, saying goodbye to Ruka he walked out. Ruka immediately ran forward and grabbed the book, _it said something about compliments… Does Hotaru secretly want to be complimented? I'll try it!_ Thought Ruka jubilantly. Now THAT Koko could use, he scribbled it onto his notepad. Then he went down to look at more books. Three hours, 6 minutes, and 36 seconds later, Koko slammed the last of his pile of books shut. They had had all last night just to think about strategies but Koko had gone to bed, knowing that it **officially **started today. Koko looked down at his list, it was kind of short.

-_Compliments= nice hair today! You look gorgeous darling! Where did you get you nails done?_

Koko had known it had been a good idea to look at Girlfriends_, together forever!_

_**Do something unusual for you around them to get their attention!**_

_**Give them a nice gift!**_

_**Help them if they are having problems.**_

That was all he had though….oh well, maybe he could win the bet, the girl, and live to have a good laugh in the end! Though he should probably watch some of the others just to make sure he had the right idea. So whom should he go for next? Well for logical factor he should follow Kitsune, but for entertainment factor… Koko felt a wry smile slip over his face, this should be amusing.


	3. bumbumbedum dumdumdee dum'

Disclaimer: I do Not own Gakuen Alice

In this chapter Mikan's little discovery was a real discovery of my own so, well it really doesn't work well.

Chapter 3

Koko arrived at the Sakura tree an hour early. Finally he spotted Natsume sitting down with a manga book. He seemed to be waiting for something or someone. "Natsume! The pervert-Chan! Help me! I'm sooo sad! Narumi sensei tricked me!" Natsume stiffened up, _**what did that guy do to MY polka? If he so much as laid a finger on her head. **_A picture of Narumi being burned to a crisp resounded inside of Natsume's head. "Hn, what am I polka, your complaint box? But I will be kind and let you tell me what's wrong so that I don't have to deal with it later." Mikan slowly glowered down at Natsume. "Narumi sensei told me that I had chores to do! But he told me as a special treat he would show me some old movies first! In the movies they where all sliding around going 'bum-bum-be-dum dum-dum-dee -dum' and sliding around on mops. Then he told me I didn't really have chores! He said he was just wondering since I liked fun so much, if I wanted to mop our classroom I could. I was so excited! But when I tried to sing 'bum-bum-be-dum dum-dum-dee -dum' and dance around with the mop it didn't work!" Natsume raised an eyebrow. _**Is polka really that much of an idiot? Maybe if I lean really close to her and brush a tear off her face she will kiss me! **_

Koko quickly leaned forward to watch, would this work. But Koko never found out, Mikan had spotted Hotaru. "HO-TARU!" Natsume turned and glowered at his rival. Koko decided it was time to get out of there; he didn't want to get burned or blackmailed! Chortling Koko walked off, Mikan actually believed she could jump and swing around like that with a mop well singing? Koko added another to his list.

_**-Brush tears off face well leaning into the girls face**_

That one should work on Sumire since she was so filled with tears at the moment. Koko stopped and felt guilty, she was in pain and where was he? Trying to get her to kiss him. He should go find her. She always headed to high places when upset… he looked at the sky; it wasn't to hot today for her to be on her favorite perch on the roof. As Koko climbed up he thought about what Permy had said, it finally processed in his mind that her best girl friend had betrayed her. Koko jumped down, he and Wakako where going to have a little talk. As he walked up to Permy's friend he felt anger, not coursing through his veins, but crying out from every essence of his being. "Yo! Wakako! You there, yeah you. Why did you make Permy cry? Why did you betray her by talking about her behind her back! You are the most selfish jerk face ever! I would rather my dog (Permy) bark at a crow than a man (or in this case a woman) like you! And yeah I just used one of Shakespeare's insults on you! Deal with it, you hurt Permy!"

Wakako stared up at him in astonishment, when had he gotten so much taller then her? Never mind that, Koko walked away angrily. He walked up onto the roof, let out a deep sigh, and then walked over to sit next to Sumire. "Wow, I've never seen you that angry" she commented. "Well I figured someone should be angry, and since you weren't, I decided too be on your behalf" Koko sniffed angrily.

"When did you learn Shakespearean insults?" Sumire wondered out loud. "When YOU made me watch all his romances over and over and over again, maybe?"

Sumire turned and smiled at her best friend, she quickly pulled him into a hug and said "Thanks Koko" before trying to walk away. He raced after her and caught her arm "wait i-" she was leaning towards him. His heart seemed to be going so fast that it stopped, then she pulled her arm away and ran down the stairs so quickly ha wondered if it had been his imagination. As Koko wandered back to his room he felt confused, when you were love drunk wasn't the pit of your stomach supposed to be filled with butterflies? So why did his feel lighter than air around the top? Maybe he should ask Natsume? Or maybe not, Koko thought as he saw Natsume lighting someone on fire for flirting with Mikan. He was obviously in a bad mood. Kitsune, Ruka, and Yuu were looking pretty dejected too. Time to do what Koko did best, cheering up his friends.


	4. cheerup don't murder me in my sleep

"What are you guys? The Mopetts?" Koko sniggered at his own joke. Very puny. "So we all had bad luck today. We've still got tomorrow! 'The sun will come out tomorrow, it's only a day away'" Koko sang loudly. Kitsune turned and glared at him. "Stop singing Broadway musicals at us! I completely failed on ninja cat warrior attack level three, and I'm at a loss for ho to even get _her_ to look at me that way!" Koko felt a pang of pity, should he share his bag of tips? No, because if they failed the others would kill him… but Kitsune looked so sad. Well, he couldn't exactly tell them anything other than compliments otherwise they would know about his little stalker routine. He could mention compliments though! He looked up, "hey Kit, you do know that compliments are supposed to be the number one way to get the girl you love, right?" Kitsune looked up a smile once again gracing his features, "Thanks Koko, you're the best!"

Koko was feeling pretty good when Natsume looked up, "even for certifiable idiots?" before Koko could answer Ruka added "and ice queens?"

Koko took out his list; "well blushing around them should also help a lot!" he smiled brightly. He had helped all his friends (Yuu was discretely writing everything down). Then, Natsume grabbed the list and scanned it slowly, then tossing it to the others. "I thought someone was following me today, Right Kokoro Yome?" full name use, oh yeah definitely in trouble… Kitsune was looking betrayed, the others murderous, he had watched some very embarrassing moments…"Well, I've got stuff to do, places to go, people to meet" Koko gulped, then turned tail and ran for his life. He headed towards Sumire's room, "PERMY! LET ME IN! I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE HERE!" the door flew open, she was used to this, Koko got in trouble for reading people's minds on a regular basis. He flung himself into the room well she closed the door. "SO who's after you this time?" she asked casually. "Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, and Kitsu." Sumire turned her head and smiled down at him (he was on her couch), "When will you ever learn not to let them know you've read their minds/done something?" Koko smirked. "But what's the fun in that?" she nudged him with her foot. "Well anyways scoot over! I have a new movie, you should like this one, even though it's a romantic comedy, there are lots of car chases. I was waiting for you to come by in a panic so that we could watch it." Sumire curled up next to him. " Share some of the blanket would you?" Koko was uncomfortably aware of how close she was to him… oh well this was a good thing, right? I mean she is leaning on me! Her head is partway onto my chest! My heart started accelerating, if Sumire noticed she ignored it throughout the entire movie. Her hair was in my face though, time to try out a compliment! "Hey Permy, when did your hair get so soft? And, what is that smell- Cinnamon?" she flicked her hair out of my face quickly but I was in shock, did she remember that cinnamon and pumpkins were my favorite food? But she just put her head back on my shoulder and watched the movie. Later when the movies had ended I fell asleep. Before I succumbed to sleep I realized Permy was asleep on my shoulder. Well if she was asleep she wouldn't know if I hugged her since she would probably turn in the night. The next morning when I woke up, she was trying to get up, realizing that I was still hugging her, I let go. Unwillingly I got up, and walked to the door, popping through it and going to my room so I could get changed. I sighed… the compliments didn't seem to be working, suddenly I felt something pop up on my pumpkin radar… Yummy alert sounding! I followed it till I saw the pumpkin. MINE!

Okay I should probably explain. I had what my friends call 'the pumpkin problem' it takes obsession to a whole new level. So when I saw the pumpkin I lunged. And promptly got a giant water balloon over my head, this may be my friend's revenge on me but they had actually given me a gift beyond words. I could always tell if a pumpkin was fake/rotten. And this one was in perfect condition. I started crying. Yuu, Kitsu, Natsume, and Ruka looked bemused. "Thank you all I LOVE you guys so much!" I shrieked with joy. Then I noticed Hotaru taking a video and I sprung towards her and gave her a hug "and YOU! You actually got me to give them the perfect pumpkin!" suddenly Sumire was hauling me off Hotaru. "Look Permy! They, they cared enough to give me the perfect pumpkin! I obviously haven't given enough credit to their exquisite tastes before!" I started jumping around super hyper. Everyone except Permy had gone into shock, they had never handed me a pumpkin THIS good before!" I felt tears pouring down my face. I grabbed the pumpkin and skipped around happily, when Ruka came out of his shock, "You hugged Hotaru!" I turned and gave him a big hug and jumped onto his back. "Piggy back ride with a pumpkin! This is the best day ever!" Sumire grabbed me and pulled me off of him. I turned to her, I'm sooo HAPPY!"

Sumire turned to the others, "he's going to be like this till he's eaten the pumpkin and waited 3 hours and 26 minutes, then it will where off." I wasn't really paying attention though; I was just bouncing around happily. Singing the song Mikan had sung yesterday "Bum-bum-be-dum Bum-bum-be-dum-dum!" over and over again happily. Everyone ran to Anna, Anna please cook this pumpkin" "every last bit of it" "Koko's gone mad!"

A couple of hours later there was a HUGE feast in front of me, I ate it all without sharing, 3 hours and 26 minutes later, I fainted. Then I woke up, turned to Sumire and asked "what happened?" and every one but Permy collapsed. Oopps.


	5. embarrassed is okay too

Finale-

Koko looked up miserably, he was going to lose this bet. What if this ruined Sumire hard-earned trust in him? He felt tears well up in his eyes at that. Was all this worth it? He heard a shuffling sound from behind him, he stood up ready to tell Kitsune and the others that he didn't want to do this anymore. That he wouldn't do this anymore. He turned and saw, Sumire? What was she doing here? Did she have an it's a this is a bad time for Koko lets go bother him radar? He felt the injustice of it all. He didn't trust easy, and fate was gonna take hard earned work away, he stiffened up, ready for the hurt she would inflict in his already mangled heart. He put his trademark smile back on. Sumire came right up to him, and kissed him, on the lips, hard… Koko's eyes widened she loved him too? This was beyond words he was so happy!

"Don't ever make a stupid bet like that again! You would be so screwed if I hadn't heard Kitsune talking about it under the tree! None of the boys seem to be able to follow through! I should let you rot for being so insensitive to girl's feelings, but no! You're my best friend!" one thought coursed through his mind… she doesn't like me after all?

Flashback

~Sumire and the other girls~

We were heading to central town. We were all going shopping when we heard him… "Dear goodness, I'm so not going to win this bet," whined Kitsune. "Well, I actually might, Prez is too shy to get Anna to kiss him, Ruka's going to fail dismally with the ice queen, Mikan's to clueless for Natsume, and Sumire won't kiss Koko, I just need for Nonoko too kiss me. I feel bad for whomever loses, to confess their love to the entire school…" We all gasped in horror, how could they?

Later

Koko looked at the boys around him, in the exact spots in his living room as last week. It was time to set things right, all the girls had timed it so that no one lost the bet, but they all did it as friends to the boys. In other words everyone around him was heartbroken. "I have a very stupid idea," Koko said. They all looked up. "But it may get us out of this mess, we need to start writing and get control of a certain room on campus at 7:36 Friday night. I advise that we get to work." He gulped, this I was not going to be fun… but at least it would be interesting. Which was exactly what they had started for, but not what they were ending it for. They weren't ending it because they were all idiots to do this, for the girls, or for the sake of there love (well kind of anyways). They were going to do something so embarrassing and idiotic for themselves, to release themselves for the first time in this way. May they have good luck with the responses?

Koko looked around anxiously, what if they got caught? All of the girls would be at the pizza place in central town, they where all to meet at 7:30, the boys wouldn't be there… but the announcement room would be on and blasting. All over campus, no pressure, if they messed up, just everyone they knew would know about it. Koko looked up, Youchi was sending the signal, and it was once again time. But this time it was show time, not amusing time, but a true time. Hey that rhymed! Oh right, focus Koko, there is work to be done. He took a gulp of fresh air grabbed a cowering Yuu, and ran inside with the others. They burst into the report room; Youichi had had it all set up to go. Kitsune ran to the drum set, Natsume and Ruka for the guitars, and Yuu and I ran to the electrical piano. All of the boys had microphones in front of them; Koko tapped his with his finger and cleared his throat. They were on.

"Hello everybody! Tonight you have five separate boys confessing their love to the girls they like through a song! Wish us luck please!

_**Koko:**_

_**I watch you through my closed window,**_

_**Natsume:**_

_**I've locked everyone out, how did you get in?**_

_**Ruka:**_

_**I get embarrassed easy, you seem to enjoy that**_

_**Yuu:**_

_**Your hand reaches out to me, the one who's just there**_

_**Kitsune:**_

_**Your laughter tells me all I need to hear**_

_**Koko:**_

_**I blocked off my smile, you told me I looked ugly! **_

_**I smile all the time; you say to let my feelings show**_

_**I stumble in the dirt, tears pouring down my face, I'm lost**_

_**Suddenly your there your dog nose twitching, your cat ears focused**_

_**You haul me up; you came back, no matter what**_

_**I've realized some time ago I love you, and that makes me scared**_

_**Natsume:**_

_**I've been hiding in the shadows so long, fighting with myself**_

_**You came by and wacked me on the head, I looked up and you were there**_

_**You wouldn't let me wallow; you cried on my shoulder, you trusted me**_

_**Unconditionally, you saved me many times**_

_**I fell hard for you, as you dragged me along with you**_

_**Ruka:**_

_**I think I've hid it quite well, **_

_**But every time I look at you my heart skips a beat**_

_**Sometimes I think you hate me, sometimes you seem to catch yourself**_

_**Could it be possible? **_

_**Are you falling as hard as I've fallen?**_

_**Yuu:**_

_**I was the authority figure, not someone who was supposed to have feelings**_

_**You ignored that, you said my name, and that made it better**_

_**I had feelings you found them, **_

_**And they burst out upon you**_

_**Kitsune:**_

_**I look ridiculous right now, **_

_**But if it makes you happy, I'll throw away my street cred**_

_**Anything to grab your hard won attention**_

_**I love you**_

_**All: **_

_**I love you, I trust you, and I need you to know**_

_**No matter your answer I'll watch over you from the sidelines**_

_**I've been afraid this will ruin our friendship**_

_**But won't it make it stronger, more worthy of you**_

_**I wonder, I wait, you want a romantic**_

_**And instead you got me, in love with you endlessly**_

_**You may be embarrassed, a risk that I will take**_

_**(All at once) **_

_**Koko:**_

_**So I Koko, want you Sumire to know**_

_**Natsume:**_

_**So I Natsume, want you Mikan to know**_

_**Ruka:**_

_**So I Ruka, want you Hotaru to know**_

_**Yuu:**_

_**So I Yuu, want you Anna to know**_

_**Kitsune:**_

_**So I Kitsune, want you Nonoko to know**_

_**All:**_

_**That I've loved you a long time**_

_**And I can't seem to stop**_

_**I've tried hard to not bother you with this**_

_**Forgive me; please just don't leave me alone**_

_**You may not love me**_

_**I accepted that a long time ago**_

_**But it doesn't matter, as long as I care **_

_**I will always watch out for you, even if you don't care**_

_**So I told you it's over**_

_**I'm an idiot at best, but at least you know how I feel**_

They all sent the signal to Youichi to end the broadcast. It was done, now for the even harder part. Seeing them. Calmly as possible they walked too the pizza place, and opened the door. They didn't slouch in; they walked in proudly, heads held up high. They walked slowly too the girls they loved. They stood there silently while the girls looked at them. Hotaru seemed to be crying silently. Anna and Nonoko were grinning madly. Mikan was in some sort of shock. And Sumire wasn't there. Suddenly they all leapt up and hugged the boys. Koko slunk out slowly, he was the only one for whom things had ended badly. Koko stood outside, letting the snow bury him, when Sumire came up with a hot cocoa. "Hey" she said quietly. "I love you too, for a long time." Koko looked up and through himself at her, enveloping her in a kiss. Maybe dreams did come true after all; you only had to be embarrassed to death first.

-Fin-


End file.
